Just the Three of Us
by Kleineganz
Summary: This story is inspired by the romance option I would have liked to see in Dragon Age: Origins. What if the Warden was able to persuade both Alistair and Zevran to be in a relationship with her at the same time? Also, what if Alistair's reaction to Zevran's flirtations were more borne out of fear than disinterest? Rated M for smut. (F!Cousland/Alistair/Zevran)
1. We Need to Talk

**Chapter 1: We Need to Talk...**

Valariya Cousland had always marched to the beat of a different drummer. The area of romance was no different. One of the main reasons she kept resisting her mother's efforts to see her married, was because she knew that no single man could ever satisfy her.

This clearly was still the case, when she felt equally drawn to two men in her party that could not have been more different. On one hand there was Alistair, the tall, broad shouldered former-almost-Templar. His innocence and naiveté was adorably charming, while his strong sense of justice was also very alluring. On the other hand there was Zevran, the lithe, wiry Elf assassin. She found his self-confidence and passions very titillating.

Yet she also found a sense of warmth and tenderness in both of them. That surprised her most of all about Zevran. They were both wounded and broken underneath their facades, and the woman in her longed to embrace them both and make their pain go away.

"Tonight, when we make camp," Valariya vowed to herself. "I will ask them both to talk with me in private. I need to resolve this before my feelings interfere with our task at hand."

Later that evening, after everyone had finished their supper around the campfire and her party members began to start settling in for the night, Valariya approached Zevran and Alistair.

"Zev, Alistair, we need to talk. Can the three of us go somewhere a little more private? There is a small clearing by the shore of the lake to the South. Meet me there." She tried not to make it sound like a command, or anything ominous. Both men looked at each other quizzically, shrugged and silently followed their intrepid leader.

When they arrived at the shores of the lake, the small clearing was illuminated by the nearly full moon above. It was a perfectly warm, still night. You could almost forget about the oncoming Blight here. Almost.

"So, why have you asked us here, Val?" asked Alistair. "Don't they usually do floggings in public?" he joked, with his usual dry wit.

"Yes, Warden, I too am curious as to what has put this look of concern upon your lovely face," Zevran said.

Valariya took a deep breath and began.

"Alistair, Zev, first let me ask you both to let me say my peace before you say anything. I know we haven't had much time to talk lately. I also know that you are both aware that I've invited each of you into my tent in the past couple of weeks. It all started as a need for release. A way to get my mind off *everything* for a while."

"However," she continued, "it has turned into something more. I feel a deeper connection I have never felt before. This is a connection I wish to explore further."

"My dear Grey Warden…" Zevran began.

Valariya looked annoyed at Zev and stopped him mid-sentence. "I said let me say my peace! This is difficult enough for me as it is..."

Zev bowed in contrition while Alistair smirked at the rebuke, but wisely kept his own mouth shut.

"As I was saying, this deeper connection I've been feeling – it's not just for one or the other of you." Valariya took another deep breath. "It's for both of you."

At that Zevran and Alistair looked at each other and then back at Valariya. Zevran looked bemused and intrigued, while poor Alistair looked slightly horrified.

"Now, wait, I'm not quite done yet." Valariya was now visibly shaking, feeling slight nervous about this next part.

"I think I'm falling in love, with both of you," she confessed. "I can't choose between you and I don't want to have to. Now I know the two of you don't generally like each other. Alistair I know you still don't trust Zev. You've made that clear ever since I spared his life and let him join our party."

"Ideally, I would like to be able to continue my relations with both of you, but I know that possibly one of you, or both of you, may not be comfortable with that. My proposal is this – discuss this with each other, tonight. If you can both agree to get along and be ok with both of you being with me, then both of you meet me in private again the next time we get a chance to camp for the night."

"If you cannot agree, then I would like to ask the two of you to determine which of you will walk away from having a relationship with me, just don't kill each other in the process."

"I would prefer not to lose either one of you right now, but this is driving me to distraction and I need help resolving this. Whatever is decided, whichever of you ends up remaining with me, in that way, come and meet me alone the next time we camp."

"So, I will leave you both to discuss with each other what I just said. Please, for my sake, don't try to kill each other, or I may end up killing the survivor," she warned.

With that Valariya ran off, leaving the two men by the side of the lake, in stunned silence.


	2. OK, Now What?

**Chapter 2: OK, Now What?**

Alistair looked awkwardly at Zevran. He was always uncomfortable in the presence of the charming and overly flirtatious assassin. He still did not trust the Elf. Not one bit.

"This puts us in a very intriguing position, does it not?" Zevran asked slyly. "Alistair, all joking aside, I know you care deeply for our Grey Warden. I've have my fun and I am willing to step back and let you have her," he offered.

Alistair studied Zevran's face for a moment, and he could see a hint of pain in the Elf's eyes. Could Zevran actually be in love with Val as much as he was? How could he deny the woman he loved something she seemed to want … no need … so much?

Alistair sighed "Zevran, here's the thing. I can see how she looks at you. I can see the pain in your eyes at the thought of losing her. In fact I understand that pain because the thought of it hurts me as well. My time at the Abbey and training to be a Templar and then Grey Warden never prepared me for anything like this. I know I'm naïve when it comes to relationships and love."

"I'm not saying I'm considering this, but I'm also not prepared to just walk away. I also can't ask you to walk away either," Alistair said, in frustration "Argh! This is all so confusing!"

Alistair turned around and walked to the edge of the lake, squatting down to splash some cool water on his face. He then realized that Zevran was standing very close behind him. He stood up quickly to face Zevran, still fearing the assassin.

Instead Zevran looked up at him with a slightly bemused smile. "I still make you nervous, don't I? Well don't worry, I have no intention of slipping a knife into the back of a man my Warden loves. That would probably only get me killed, no?"

Alistair relaxed a little and squatted back down, intending to get a drink of water from the lake, when he felt Zevran's hands on his shoulders. "Tsk, tsk my dear Alistair. You have so much tension in your shoulders! I could still give you that Antivan massage I offered …"

Zevran began kneading Alistair's tense shoulders as he said that, and Alistair momentarily forgot who was massaging him. He was very tense and the warm hands felt so very good. Almost too good.

Alistair came back to his senses and jumped up once again, backing away from the Elf, when his foot caught on a fallen branch and he fell backwards.

Zevran let out a hearty laugh at the sight, before walking over to the mortified Alistair and offered him a hand up. Alistair took the hand, but instead pulled Zevran down instead, hoping to knock him off balance and hopefully feel as mortified as he did.

Instead, Zevran fell squarely on top of him, with his face so close to Alistair's, that he could feel the assassin's breath on his face.

Once again the same damned bemused look ran across Zevran's face, but instead of making his usual flirtatious quip, he kissed Alistair instead. Passionately.

Alistair's first reaction was horror and initially he moved to push Zevran off of him, but he found himself enjoying the kiss, and seemingly having no control of his own faculties anymore, began to kiss him back.

All those times when Zevran's flirting had made him so nervous, Alistair finally realized why. It was because he found the attention from the Elf oddly attractive.

Maker's breath, Zevran was a good kisser!

Alistair found himself wrapping his arms around Zevran, and began to kiss back as passionately as he was being kissed. He was enjoying this, and Maker be damned.

Zevran finally broke the kiss and sat back, looking at Alistair. "My, my you are full of surprises my dear Alistair. I had no idea you were such a good kisser," he teased.

"Zevran … Zev … I had no idea … I'm …" Alistair began to stammer.

"Oh ho! Stammering Alistair? Now I know you like me!" Zevran said with a mischievous grin. "But first, let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? What do we want to do about our lovely Grey Warden and her request, hmm?"

Alistair looked at Zevran for a moment, trying to picture the three of them together. The thought no longer horrified him as much as it had a few moments ago. His feelings toward Zevran began to soften.

"I'm still not sure, but perhaps we should start by getting to know each other a bit better first? You and I haven't really spoken that much since you joined us," Alistair suggested.

So for the next few hours, Alistair and Zevran talked, sharing with each other their personal stories. Alistair had no idea how sheltered he really was until he heard Zevran's story of his childhood. It actually made Alistair a bit ashamed of all the anger he had over the wrongs he'd perceived as a child. His life had been a piece of cake compared to what Zevran had been through.

Alistair also was beginning to see what Valariya saw in him. Zevran had a strong sense of self, and a strong self-confidence, despite all that he had endured in his life. Alistair sat thinking quietly for a long while after they'd finished talking, and Zevran moved away to give him time to think.

Alistair looked up and saw Zevran standing on the edge of the lake, looking wistful. Alistair could not explain why, but he got up and went to wrap his arms around the Elf, comfortingly. "I think I know why Val has fallen for you," Alistair whispered into Zevran's pointed ear.

At that Zevran turned around and once again kissed Alistair. Before long the two men were once again on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms, and Zevran spent the rest of the night teaching Alistair how two men in Antiva make love …


	3. Romancing Our Warden

**Chapter 3: Romancing Our Warden**

The next day Valariya decided to travel with Leliana, Sten and Wynn and left Zevran, Alistair, Morrigan and Oghren to mind the camp. She decided to give the two men more time to think about her proposal before facing them again.

This gave Alistair and Zevran time to prepare for the agreed-upon meeting with the Warden upon her return.

They made some purchases from their traveling Dwarven merchant, and spent a considerable amount of time speaking to each other in hushed tones. The two looked positively giddy, much to Morrigan's annoyance.

Morrigan finally couldn't take it anymore and she wandered into the main part of camp and confronted the two men. "What in the world are you two up to? Have you forgotten we have a Blight on our hands?" she demanded.

"We haven't forgotten, Morrigan" declared Alistair "We are just making some special preparations for when the Warden returns."

"What kind of preparations?" Morrigan asked, curiously.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my dear Morrigan," stated Zevran. "Now go scamper back to your corner of the camp like a good little apostate."

At that Morrigan stomped off, muttering something about hating them all under her breath.

A few days later Valariya and the rest of the party returned, exhausted from several encounters with Darkspawn during their trip. She peeled off her armor, and seated herself by the fire. Morrigan handed her a bowl of stew and Oghren handed her a note.

Valariya hungrily consumed the stew, not even realizing how famished she was until then. It wasn't until after she'd had some time to relax that she realized that neither Zevran nor Alistair were in the camp. She looked at the note she'd been handed. It stated simply:

"Come to the clearing by the lake after you've had your supper."

That's when Valariya remembered what she'd asked of the two men before she left on her latest mission. Curious as to what their response was to be, she got up and headed towards the lake. The rest of the party she'd brought with were too tired to notice, and the rest just let her go. They probably knew she was off to meet with Alistair and Zevran.

As Valariya neared the clearing by the lake she saw the flicker of fire light. Someone had lit a campfire in the clearing. Not only that, but it seemed that someone had also built a makeshift bath as well. To her initial disappointment, there was no sign of Alistair or Zevran, but the bath looked inviting all the same.

She felt the water and it was comfortably warm. Throwing caution to the wind, she stripped off the rest of her clothing and boots and got into the warm, inviting water. Whoever had made the bath also left soap, so she started to slowly wash away the dirt and grime from the road from her weary body.

"Ah, ah, ah," Zevran said, teasingly as he emerged from the woods around the clearing. "That soap is for us to use my dear." Alistair appeared beside Zevran and she realized that they both were only wearing their small clothes and nothing more.

Valariya blushed when she saw them, momentarily ashamed at her own nakedness. Zevran stepped forward and took the soap from her hand and began to slowly rub it up and down her arm, while Alistair knelt down on the other side and produced a second piece of soap and proceeded to do the same.

"As you suggested several days ago, Zev and I have been discussing your proposal."

Valariya took note of how Alistair was now calling him Zev, and not Zevran, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, my dear. It's been quite an eye-opening experience to really get to know our naïve but strapping friend here," Zevran said, teasingly.

Alistair continued, "I think you now have your answer as we are both here as agreed. We both care for you too deeply to let you go, so the only logical conclusion is both of us to stay."

"Mmm, indeed," purred Zevran, as he began to soap areas lower on Valariya while Alistair began dedicating himself to making sure her breasts were thoroughly clean. Very thoroughly.

Valariya was speechless. She never thought they would both agree to such an arrangement. She was happier than she could have imagined, and at the moment becoming more and more turned on as the two men slowly caressed every inch of her.

It wasn't until she began to shiver that they all realized that the bath water had become tepid.

"Come my dear," offered Zevran, "dry yourself by the fire."

They had spread a pile of blankets near the fire along with several towels and pillows. She got out of the bath and walked over to the fire. Alistair was suddenly behind her, encircling her waist with his strong arms. She leaned back into his warmth as he began to kiss and nuzzle at her neck.

Zevran then appeared before her and placed his hands at her hips, drawing himself closer to her, kissing her passionately, sighing "mi amor" between kisses. The sensation of being in the passionate embrace of both of the men she loved was overwhelming and Valariya's knees began buckle.

The two men slowly lowered her to the blankets and then joined her, each laying on either side of her.

They each began anew their caressing and fondling and kissing, although at one point she realized she wasn't the one being kissed. She opened her eyes to find the two men caught up in a passionate kiss with each other, while still continuing to caress her as well.

Valariya found the sight of these too beautiful men kissing to be oddly stimulating and let out a soft moan at the sight. This brought their attention back to the beautiful woman they had between them …


	4. Consummating Our Love

**Chapter 4: ****Consummating Our Love**

Valariya had never felt so loved, nor so in love, before in her life. These two amazing men were taking her to new heights of ecstasy and helping her to forget, even if just for a short while, all the horrors of the past few months.

Now, there they were, one on either side of her, smiling down at her, eyes filled with lust and love as they drank in the beauty of her form, and reveled in the beauty of her heart.

What she had not expected was for the two men to also learn to care deeply for each other as well. This was a wonderful surprise and caused her much delight.

Now that Alistair and Zevran were focused on her again, they began in earnest to heighten her pleasure. This time Zevran focused on her breasts, caressing, fondling, kissing, licking and sucking every inch of them. Meanwhile, Alistair began to explore her now moist … no drenched … nether region. His hands slowly caressed her inner thighs, slowly up to her most sensitive region, where his fingers began to explore, trying to find the area that gave the most pleasure to the touch. When he found it, Valariya arched her back wantonly, trying to increase the pressure of his fingers there.

Valariya opened her eyes and looked at Alistair and noticed him blushing from her reaction. Adorable as always!

Alistair's eyes met hers and she let out a soft moan as he pulled himself up and kissed her passionately on the lips, while continuing his caressing below. After a few moments, it was all getting to be too much for Valariya as she suddenly came, hard. Her body was wracked with spasms of pleasure.

At that Zevran stopped his caresses and looked at his two beautiful lovers. With Zevran pulled back from Valariya, Alistair reached around her and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, forcing her to straddle his waist.

Alistair blushed with a cheeky grin on his face, noting Valariya's surprise at the sudden move. She bent over to continue kissing him, while Alistair grabbed her hips and thrust his hips upwards, filling his love in one swift motion. Valariya moaned into his kiss at that, and Alistair held still, allowing her to adjust.

Valariya then noticed Zevran was close behind her, and he began pouring something warm and slick on to her posterior. Next he began to slowly massage the area, and she realized what he was planning to do, at first her eyes went wide in fear, but Alistair quickly calmed her.

"Shh, it will be alright, Val. Trust me. You'll be amazed how good it feels. Zev is somewhat of an expert," he said with a blush. Valariya then realized how close the two men had really gotten over the past few days.

"That's the last time I leave the two of you alone for so long," she joked.

Zevran was continued his ministrations, now starting to insert a finger. "Please, relax my dear, I promise I will do nothing to hurt you," he purred seductively.

Valariya tried to relax, and Alistair began to kiss her slowly, tenderly, working his way from her lips to her neck, nibbling her ear. She began to lose herself in the ecstasy of the moment again and soon Zevran was able to massage her to the point where he had three fingers inside of her.

The sensation, while unusual at first, began to feel pleasant. Valariya began moaning again when Zevran slowly withdrew his fingers, which caused her to whimper softly in frustration. Her frustration didn't last long, as she felt pressure anew, this time from Zevran's other appendage. He eased himself inside very slowly, allowing her to adjust, until he was fully inside.

Both Valariya and Alistair moaned at the sensation, as they could both feel Zevran's efforts.

Then, slowly, both men began to move, finding a rhythm of thrusts that complimented each other's position. Zevran also reached around to slowly caress Valariya's sensitive nub, while also being able to feel Alistair at the point where he and Valariya were connected.

Valariya had never been this turned on in her life, being made love to by both of the men she loved at the same time. As they increased their speed, her ecstasy climbed to new heights until she could not hold back, and once again she came, even harder than before. Her body clamped down on her two lovers, squeezing them to the point that they both reached their own climaxes at nearly the same moment.

They all collapsed into a sweaty, heaving tangle of arms and legs, trying to disengage slowly from each other. Soon Valariya was curled up with her head on Alistair's shoulder, with Zevran spooning her from behind. Alistair's arm was under both of them, stroking Zevran's shoulder tenderly.

Once she had sufficiently recovered her senses, and her breath, Valariya sat up, looking at her two men with love and devotion in her eyes. "You two really amaze me. I can't believe how absolutely lucky I am to have found the both of you, amidst all this horror and madness."

Alistair's face turned concerned, with the sudden reminder of reality. "Yes, now we've found each other and tomorrow we may all be dead," he said, cynically.

"Well then, my dear Alistair, it's a good thing we took some time to enjoy ourselves before we die, eh?" Zevran said, his accent sounding thicker and still full of lust. He teasingly kissed Alistair on the lips, and Alistair pushed him away playfully.

Valariya thought for a moment. "Let's make a pact, right now, no matter what comes, we stick together. I think even if we do manage to defeat this Blight and come out of it alive, I suspect we will still need each other. Let's focus on that, being together for as long as possible."

"Sounds fine by me, I'm certainly am not going anywhere. I love you Val. More than words could possibly say," confessed Alistair. He then reached out to Zevran, stroking his face tenderly "I also find myself caring for you deeply as well, and want you by our side for as long as want to be."

"I have no intentions of going anywhere, mis amores. I just knew, when you defeated me, that I finally had my chance to escape the Crows, and I know with two Grey Wardens at my side, I remain safe. To have found love with you both as well? Well, that is an unexpected turn of events for me. I never thought I would ever let myself love anyone. I will treasure you both in my heart, always."

Valariya then looked serious for a moment, before getting a bemused look on her face … "now, what are we going to tell the others?"


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Chapter 5: Where Do We Go From Here?**

The next morning Valariya, Alistair and Zevran emerged from the woods back into camp. Everyone else was already up and bustling about, but they all stopped when they saw the three.

As the group leader, Valariya stepped forward to address everyone, having rehearsed what she was going to say in her head at least a dozen times this morning.

"I know you're all wondering where the three of us were last night, and what we were doing …" she began.

"Oh I'm pretty sure everyone from here to Denerim knew what you three were doing last night," sneered Morrigan, which brought a blush to both Valariya and Alistair's faces. Zevran just looked very pleased with himself, as always.

"Alright, fair enough Morrigan. However I still have more to say, so please let me say it,' Valariya said firmly.

Morrigan just huffed and went back to stirring whatever she was cooking in the pot by the fire.

Valariya continued "So, it's no secret about what we were up to," she said, with her face blushing very red, "but I also want to just get this out in the open – we're in love. All three of us. With each other." She looked around to see everyone's reactions. Morrigan looked annoyed, Wynne looked disapproving, but the rest all shrugged their shoulders.

"I also don't want this development to detract from our mission. Our focus must be to remove Loghain from power and unite the kingdom before the Blight destroys all of Ferelden. I know I've been somewhat distracted of late, but now that we've managed to settle this matter between us, I will be able to renew my focus and my priorities."

"That being said, I will probably choose Zevran and Alistair to be by my side on most excursions, unless I require the specialized talents of someone else here. You know I will need all of you in the final battle, but for now hang tight and stay sharp. Does anyone have any objections?"

Everyone remained quiet and Valariya took that as a sign of acceptance.

They ate their breakfast quietly, and when their repast was concluded, it was time to plan their next move. With the Grey Warlock treaties all accepted, and all the allies they could find recruited, it was time to break camp and head back to Redcliffe to check on Arl Eamon's progress. Time was fast approaching when they would need to have the Landsmeet and once and for all remove Teyrn Loghain from power. He had done nothing but divide Ferelden and the last thing they needed right now was a civil war.

After several days march, Valariya's rag-tag team of associates arrived at Redcliffe castle. They met with the Arl and everything was in place for the Landsmeet. They were to reconvene at the Arl's estate in Denerim as swiftly as they could.

However, the Arl's suggestion that Alistair should claim the throne as his birthright put the big man in a foul mood. During the march to Denerim, neither Valariya nor Zevran could cheer him up. Valariya knew that Alistair didn't want to be king, and had no interest in power or glory. However it was exactly because Alistair didn't want power, which made her realize he would make a great king. She had tried to broach the subject with him a couple of times during their march to Denerim but he refused to even talk about it.

So Valariya spent most of her time in the company of Zevran for the trip, expressing her concern regarding Alistair, and generally getting the former assassin's advice as to how to approach the Landsmeet when they arrived in Denerim.

She learned that politics was quite a bit different in Antiva than it generally was in Ferelden. She wasn't sure what they would do with Teyrn Loghain if they were successful at the Landsmeet. She knew the Arl would look to her for guidance and she wasn't sure if she should order the man's death or not. He was still viewed by many as a hero throughout Ferelden, and having him executed may be an unpopular choice.

However, Zevran sided with Alistair on this topic – Loghain should die for his crimes. Also, as long as he lived, he would be a threat to the throne that Alistair was so reluctant to claim.

Then of course there was also Queen Anora to contend with. She complicated matters as she was both King Cailin's widow and Loghain's daughter, not to mention Alistair's sister-in-law. She had some powerful allies and she was seen as her husband's rightful heir. Most people weren't even aware of Alistair's existence yet, or his potential claim to the throne.

They would have to speak more with the Arl after they arrived in Denerim

They were about a day's march from Denerim when Zevran approached her with a question "so, if we do manage to convince our dear Alistair to claim the throne of Ferelden, what do you think will happen to us?"

Valariya knew he meant all three of them, but hadn't really given it much thought until now. "I'm not really sure Zev. Unifying Ferelden and making sure we have a strong and just leader on the throne is the priority right now. We cannot hope to defeat the Blight in the present situation."

"Have you considered that perhaps you and Alistair could marry, and rule Ferelden together? I think the two of you together would make a very strong bid for the throne, stronger than Alistair alone," suggested Zevran.

"But, what about you Zev? You're not trying to back out of our relationship again are you?" Valariya asked, half-teasing.

"No, of course not mi amor. I just think perhaps our Alistair will be more easily persuaded if he knew he didn't have to rule alone. I think that's the thought that terrifies him the most, yes?" Zevran said sincerely.

"And as for me, well, it's not uncommon for kings and queens to have consorts, is it not?" he said with a mischievous wink.

Valariya laughed, for the first time in days. "Zev, you always have an answer for everything, don't you?" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then took his hand. She held it until they reached their camp site for the night.

Tomorrow, they would arrive in Denerim.


	6. Resigned to their Fates

**Chapter 6: Resigned to their Fates**

Valariya slowly came to, realizing she felt chilled. She was lying on a hard stone surface, and only wearing her small clothes. As she began to stir, Alistair rushed to her side. "You're awake! I was starting to worry!"

"Where are we?" she inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's not the royal palace dungeon, I think. Too orderly. Fort Drakon, perhaps. That doesn't really bode well for us," stated Alistair matter-of-factly.

That's when Valariya remembered the events of the day before. Their attempt to "rescue" Queen Anora from the clutches of Arl Howe, only to be betrayed by her to Ser Cauthrian. At least she was able to get her revenge and kill Arl Howe. His dying words had been "I deserved more!" well for all the misery he caused her and her family, he'd gotten exactly what he deserved as far as she was concerned.

"I bet Zevran is already planning how to break us out, don't worry," Valariya reassured him.

"I wish I could see that. One person assaulting Fort Drakon, all alone," quipped Alistair.

"Well, I'm sure he'll bring someone with to help, perhaps Wynne," stated Valariya. "He wouldn't let us just rot in this prison."

"I hope you're riiii-ight," said Alistair in his most annoyingly mocking tone, for which Valariya punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he said, trying to sound hurt.

"Alistair, this is serious, and I'm in no mood for your quips right now. I still can't believe Anora would betray us so utterly. I guess she really is her father's daughter," Valariya said sternly, turning her back on Alistair and staring down the guard outside their cell.

Alistair approached her and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "I'm sorry, Val. You know me, I'm always quick with a joke to hide my insecurities."

Resigned to their fate until they could be rescued. They settled together in a corner of their cell, wrapped in each other's arms.

…

Meanwhile, back at Arl Eamon's estate, Zevran was pacing. He was furious at Queen Anora's betrayal and knew that they were lucky to have escaped with their lives. Anora suddenly burst in, exclaiming that she finally managed to slip away from her father's guards. She said that the two Grey Wardens were taken to Fort Drakon and were being kept under heavy guard.

Zevran immediately sprang into action. "Where is this Fort Drakon? I must go rescue our Grey Wardens!"

Initially there was some debate, but ultimately it was agreed that Zevran shouldn't attempt to go alone. Zevran agreed, but insisted on bringing only one other with him, as a force in numbers would be too obvious. Zevran chose Wynne, as she was the least threatening looking member of their party. His plan was to use his Antivan charms to bluff his way past the guards as far as he possibly could, and then fight the rest of the way to where they were holding Valariya and Alistair. Zevran dreaded the torture they may be enduring at the hands of their jailors.

Zevran and Wynne approached Fort Drakon. "Now remember my dear mage, let me do all the talking. I have talked my way past much worse situations than this before, and I'm quite confident I can get us past most of the guards," said Zevran.

"I'm just glad I packed enough lyrium potions in case you can't," Wynne said calmly.

As predicted, Zevran charmed and bluffed his way into the heart of Fort Drakon with ease. Eventually they got to a point where bluffs were no longer effective, but according to the map Anora provided, they should be fairly close to where Valariya and Alistair were being held. Zevran found it easy to dispatch the rest of the guards with Wynne as backup, and fairly soon they stood in front of the cell where the Grey Wardens were being kept under lock and key.

Zevran was relieved to see that they had been unharmed and noted no signs of torture on their nearly naked forms. Valariya and Alistair blushed in the presence of Wynne and they quickly donned their clothing and armor that had been kept in a chest nearby.

After fighting their way out of Fort Drakon they quickly made their way back to Arl Eamon's estate. All Valariya could think of was a bath, a hot meal and falling asleep in the arms of her lovers, but there was still Anora to contend with. She seemed less than apologetic about her betrayal, yet she was here and asking to support her as Queen of Ferelden.

Valariya spent time talking to Arl Eamon, Alistair and even Anora herself and concluded that all Anora wanted was to retain the power as Queen. Valariya agreed with Arl Eamon, that Alistair was indeed a better candidate, and would make a good and just king. She decided to support Alistair as the next King of Ferelden, much to Alistair's chagrin.

When they all retired for the evening, Valariya and Zevran sat with Alistair in Valariya's room, who was still stewing over his predicament.

"Why don't you want to be king, my dear Alistair?" Zevran asked. "Think of the power you will have!"

"Don't you get it Zev? I don't want power? I'll just be a bird in a gilded cage – I won't be able to do what I want anymore." Complained Alistair.

"Have you ever really been able to do what you want? Growing up in a castle, schooled at the Abbey, joining the Templar Order, conscripted into the Grey Wardens … did you really want any of that?" Asked Valariya.

Alistair sighed. "You're right. My life has never really been my own since the day I was born. But the responsibility of leading an entire people …"

"We'll be there to help you, you know. You won't have to do this alone," Valariya said comfortingly, placing her hand on Alistair's.

Zevran placed his hand on Valariya's. "I will help as well. Who knows, as King you may find yourself in need of a good Assassin, and I can recommend one of the best!" said Zevran, with a wink and a sly smile. "Now come, I think his Highness needs a bit of cheering up, yes?"

Alistair willingly resigned himself to his fate as Zevran and Valariya began leading him to the large 4 poster bed …


	7. Coming to a Decision

**Chapter 7: Coming to a Decision**

As Alistair was being led to the large 4 poster bed in Valariya's room at Arl Eamon's estate, he couldn't help thinking what a lucky man he was. Yes, he may dread becoming King of Ferelden, but if he had these two amazing people at his side to help him rule, it didn't seem quite so overwhelming anymore.

Zevran began undressing Alistair. Pulling his tunic over his head, and then giving him a saucy look when he began to undo the laces on his breeches, making Alistair blush. Valariya in turn was helping Zevran out of his clothes and once both men were completely naked they turned their attentions on her and helped her remove her clothing as well.

Then Valariya and Zevran coaxed Alistair onto the bed, placing him between them. They took turns kissing the big man passionately, while touching and caressing all of his most sensitive areas. Alistair felt so wanted and loved and all stressful thoughts became very distant.

He reached one hand to palm and fondle Valariya's breasts while his other began slowly stroking Zevran's erect member. Zevran moaned and dove in for a deep kiss with Alistair, before removing his hand. "Let's not move things along too fast, shall we? I'd like to have a little more fun first."

Alistair blushed and pouted and then turned his attentions to Valariya, rolling on top of her while kissing her deeply, his own erect member rubbing against her thigh. She willingly opened her legs for him and he didn't have the restraint to hold back. Soon his member was inside her velvety folds, forcing deep moans of pleasure from Valariya.

"Slow down, mis amores. We don't have to be in such a rush," Zevran admonished, teasingly. "Give me a moment." He got up from the bed and rummaged through his belongings until he found his supply of 'rare Antivan oil.'

While Zevran was up, Alistair and Valariya remained linked, but didn't move. Instead they just kept kissing each other from lips to neck, and nibbling on each other's ears. They both were moaning audibly and as Zevran returned to the bed Alistair exclaimed "hurry up Zev, this is driving us crazy!"

With that Zevran let out a sexy growl and playfully pounced on Alistair from behind. "Woah, woah OK Zev don't hurry that much!" Alistair exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from Valariya.

Zevran then settled in behind Alistair and began dripping oil on his posterior, slowly massaging it in, then slowly inserting fingers, one at a time. This made Alistair moan loudly, and Valariya could feel his member twitch inside of her. This caused her to moan softly as well.

Zevran made a mental note of the fact he was able to pleasure both of them at the same time, even if one was indirectly. This pleased him and he was already starting to think of other ways he would be able to elicit this sort of response.

"Zev, please!" Alistair breathed lustily.

"Please? Please what, my dear Alistair?" Zevran whispered, as he kept slowly thrusting his fingers.

"Please, Zev, take me!" Alistair cried.

Zevran then slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his aching member. "I thought you'd never ask!" Zevran said, teasingly. He then began a slow series of thrusts into Alistair, and Alistair began to push back into the thrusts, causing him to move inside Valariya.

Soon the two men found a rhythm, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Valariya was in complete ecstasy, feeling Alistair thrust deeply inside her, while getting to watch the two men she loved make love at the same time, brought her over the edge quickly. She screamed both of their names, her body shuddering her release, then clamping down on Alistair in such a way that sent him over the edge next, spilling himself deep inside her.

Seeing both of his lovers in such exquisite ecstasy, and feeling Alistair's release was also too much for Zevran. One or two more powerful thrusts, and he let out a fierce growl as he also spilled deep inside of Alistair.

The two men collapsed, with Alistair ending up in the middle, all three breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. Alistair embraced his two lovers on either side of him, sighing contently.

"If this is how you two plan to 'help me' rule Ferelden, I can't wait to be King!" he said, jokingly.

Truth be told, he would never really want to be king, but as he lay there, he began to realize the wisdom in Valariya's words. His life had never been his own, and the very fact he didn't want to be king, was exactly why he needed to be king. He wasn't out for the power or the glory like Anora clearly was. He just wanted to do what was best for the _people_ of Ferelden.

After all their travels since Ostagar, he had seen so much death, destruction and suffering. He wanted to help everyone he saw, and he began to realize the best way to do that was as king.

Valariya was the first to notice the serious look that had come over Alistair's face. "What's going on inside that handsome head of yours darling?" she asked.

Alistair sighed. "I am starting to realize that you're right, my dear. Ferelden needs ruler that will do what's best for the _people_ of Ferelden, not just what's best for Ferelden. Anora is just out for herself and I cannot sit back and let her keep the throne. It's clear she's in league with her father and I cannot let them win. I will agree to put myself forth as King of Ferelden."

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard you say all day. I'm proud of you. I know this decision was not an easy one." Valariya said comfortingly.

"I think this will be the first time I helped put a King on a throne without having to assassinate anyone first," said Zevran, teasingly. "… unless, do you want me to 'eliminate' Loghain and Anora for you?"

At first Alistair laughed, but then turned serious again. "No, Zev. As much as Loghain needs to be brought to justice, it has to be handled correctly, and I want to be the one to take off his head for what he did to Duncan and my brother."

"As you wish, my dear Alistair," said Zevran, cupping Alistair's face with one hand and kissing him gently. "You Fereldens and your politics!"


	8. Engaging a King

**Chapter 8: Engaging a King**

The Landsmeet hadn't gone as smoothly as planned. Ultimately it was to be decided through a trial by combat between Teyrn Loghain and whomever was chosen to champion Alistair's cause. Valariya opted to take on Loghain herself, not wanting to risk Alistair or anyone else in her party. She had led them this far and it was her responsibility to see this through.

It was a tough battle, and she fought valiantly against Loghain. In the end he yielded, showing a newfound respect for her and the order of the Grey Wardens, for the first time since she first met him at Ostagar.

Anora begged for her father's life, but Valariya put it in the hands of Alistair. Ultimately Loghain had betrayed the Grey Wardens and Ferelden itself, and because of him Duncan and Alistair's half-brother, King Cailan, lay dead. Through his determination to retain power in Ferelden he had conspired in horrific acts of murder, torture, and even the selling of elves as slaves. He had condemned and hunted all Grey Wardens who survived the fight at Ostagar. Loghain was irredeemable.

Surprisingly, Loghain accepted his fate gracefully, silencing his daughter's protests. Alistair swung his sword true, and gave Loghain a more merciful death than he had deserved.

When it was finished it was finally time to decide who would rule Ferelden. At the last minute Alistair still hesitated and Anora seized the opportunity to try and disparage him yet again. Arl Eamon looked to Valariya, the youngest of the Couslands, and a Grey Warden, to make the final decision.

"Alistair will rule, with me at his side!" she declared.

"You … you will?" Alistair stumbled over the words, not quite sure what to say. As his first act as King, he had to decide what to do with Anora, as she still had numerous supporters. He chose to be merciful, because he knew he still had to fight the Archdemon, and he may very well not come back alive.

"Take Anora to the tower and hold her there for now. If I do not survive the battle with the Archdemon, then Anora will retake the throne and rule Ferelden. If I do somehow come back alive, I will decide her final fate then." He said, sounding more confident than he had before.

"You are showing me more mercy … than I would have shown you," Anora said, sounding as if she finally realized why Alistair was the right choice for King after all.

Alistair then addressed the rest of the nobles of the Landsmeet and informed them that while he may be their King, he was a Grey Warden first, and it was his duty to try and smite the Archdemon, as only a Grey Warden was capable of doing so. There were only 3 Grey Wardens left in all of Ferelden, so they only had 3 chances to fell the beast and end the Blight.

Valariya and Zevran were both very proud of Alistair in that moment, as he addressed his new subjects, he looked very noble. The very picture of a King.

Immediately after the Landsmeet they all met up at Arl Eamon's estate and Alistair strode in.

"So, strange story. Tell me you've heard this one? This fellow gets made king and gets engaged on the same night…" Alistair quipped. "I'm curious about … you know, the engagement. I like the idea, but …are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Alistair. I love you, and I told you I'd help you rule Ferelden," she replied.

"Oh, I guess that saves me from having to ask then! Whew!" he said, jokingly. "… but what about Zevran?"

"Hmm yes, what about me?" Zevran said, walking up to join the conversation.

"You wouldn't mind being our royal consort, would you Zev?" Valariya asked sweetly. "I think the people would accept that more than a three-way marriage. That could cause a revolt" Valariya said, giggling.

"I would love to be the royal consort to the King and Queen of Ferelden," purred Zevran, which cause Alistair to blush, and elicited some exasperated sounds from the rest of the party seated at the table behind them.

"I highly suggest the three of you 'get a room,' as the saying goes," huffed Morrigan disapprovingly.

With that the entire party burst out laughing. It had been a long stressful day and they had all needed a good laugh. They still had to travel to Redcliffe to meet up with Arl Eamon and the forces he was gathering there. They made immediate preparations and began marching to Redcliffe immediately, as it was several days journey.

During the journey to Redcliffe, they marched at a strenuous pace each day, making the most use of daylight as possible. Because of this, everyone in the party was exhausted by the time they made camp each evening, except for stoic Sten, who often took first watch because he wasn't nearly as worn out as his weaker human and elven companions.

After the evening meal Alistair, Valariya and Zevran often just collapsed into their shared tent, and fell asleep in each others' arms, as they were far too exhausted to do more than that.

When they arrived, Redcliffe was already overrun by Darkspawn, and Valariya and her team had to clear out several groups, including a couple of fierce Ogres, both in the village below and in the castle courtyard. Once the Darkspawn had been routed, they rushed into the castle to make sure Arl Eamon and the rest of his family were still safe.

It was then they discovered that a large Darkspawn force was only 2 days from Denerim, and the Archdemon had finally shown itself. They had to make immediate preparations to march back to Denerim, and even then they would be too late to intercept the horde.

It would take several hours to prepare Arl Eamon's forces for the journey, and messengers had left hours before to Orzammar, the Brecilian Forest and the Circle of Magi to alert their allies of the impending battle, and the need of their aid. The Arl suggested that everyone try to get a few hours of rest before the march back to Denerim at dawn.

Before they could retire from the main hall, Riordan, the Grey Warden from Orlais that Valariya had rescued at Arl Howe's estate in Denerim, approached her and Alistair, and said that he had something important to discuss with her and Alistair, and that it could not wait. He implored them to make haste and meet him in private in his chambers.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Zevran moved to go with them, but they gently, but firmly asked him to stay behind. "There are some secrets within the Grey Wardens that must yet be kept Zev," Valariya stated firmly.

With that Alistair and Valariya headed up to meet with Riordan, to see what was so urgent …


	9. Sacrificial Choices

**Chapter 9: Sacrificial Choices**

Once Valariya and Alistair reached Riordan's room they hesitated a moment. For some reason a feeling of dread crept over both of them and they took each other's hand and squeezed, for unspoken moral support.

"Ah, there you both are," said Riordan as they entered his room. "I'm afraid I have something grave to share with you both. It is something that you should have been told, but I'm sure Duncan did not expect the defeat at Ostagar and assumed he had time, especially with you both being such new recruits."

Alistair was becoming impatient. "Come on, spit it out, what are you trying to tell us?"

"Have you ever wondered why it takes a Grey Warden to fell an Archdemon?" as Riordan?

Alistair spoke first "Now that you mention it, yes I actually have wondered that. I always assumed it was related to the taint from our Joining, but just being able to sense the Archdemon can't be enough of an advantage in a fight, can it?"

"It is related to the taint, yes, but not in that way. You see, when an Archdemon is killed, its soul is drawn to the taint. If someone other than a Grey Warden were to fell the beast, its soul would be drawn to the nearest Darkspawn, and be reborn. In this way an Archdemon is practically immortal," Riordan explained. "However, if a Grey Warden slays the Archdemon, its soul is drawn into the Grey Warden instead, and is destroyed, along with the Grey Warden. It is the ultimate sacrifice, but it's the only way to stop a Blight."

Alistair and Valariya were dumbfounded. Why was this kept a secret, even after their Joining?

Riordan continued, "Traditionally the eldest amongst us, those who were soon to hear The Calling, would make this sacrifice. As I am the eldest of us here, it should be my duty to slay the Archdemon. However, should I fail, the responsibility falls to you. Now, I suggest you both get some rest before we set out tomorrow."

Valariya and Alistair were dumbfounded. They had always known there would be risks in this battle, and that either one, or both of them, might die in the attempt to kill the Archdemon. However they had no idea that there would be an almost certainly that one of them may have to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to end the Blight.

Valariya's head was reeling. "I need to go lie down and be alone for a while, and let this all sink in. Get some rest Alistair and I'll see you in the morning." She left him with a quick, chaste kiss.

When Valariya arrived in her room, Morrigan stood by the roaring fireplace.

"What do you want?" Valariya asked, more harshly than she had intended.

"You are in danger. I have a plan, a way out. A loop in your hole," Morrigan said calmly. "I know what happens when an Archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed."

She went on to explain an ancient blood ritual that Flemeth had taught her. A way to prevent the Grey Warden's sacrifice. It required a male Grey Warden to impregnate Morrigan. That new life would carry the taint, but be able to absorb the Archdemon's soul and not be killed by it. The child would carry the soul of an Old God. Unfortunately Valariya wouldn't be able to get Morrigan pregnant, and Riordan was unsuitable as he had been carrying the taint for too long. It had to be with a Grey Warden who was recently joined. That only left Alistair.

Valariya couldn't believe it. She had her suspicions that Morrigan had been jealous of their relationship and even now questioned if this wasn't Morrigan's way of trying to lay with Alistair at least once before he may possibly be killed.

"If you care for Alistair, as you seem to, you will convince him. Consider the alternative," stated Morrigan matter-of-factly.

Valariya didn't like the idea, but it would be for only one night, and if it meant it could save their lives, it was worth trying. She agreed and went off to find Alistair. She ran into Zevran on the way to Alistair's quarters.

"My, my why the grim expression, mi amore?" asked Zevran "We will be victorious in this battle, you will see!" He quickly realized that the battle was not why Valariya's expression was so grim.

"Come with me Zev, we need to speak to Alistair. There are … things … you both need to hear," Valariya said earnestly.

Valariya stood in front of her two lovers, feeling a mixture of hopeful and fearful at the same time. She didn't want to lose either of them, nor did she particularly want to sacrifice herself when the time came either. She was determined to convince Alistair to go through with the ritual.

She began to explain the situation, catching Zevran up on the sacrifice expected of a Grey Warden. She knew she shouldn't be sharing this secret with him, but she couldn't hold it back. He had to know, before she related to them about Morrigan's ritual.

Valariya then started to explain about the ritual, and how Alistair had to sleep with Morrigan in order to prevent either one of them, or Riordan, sacrificing themselves in the coming battle.

Alistair laughed, "Cute! This is payback right? For all the jokes? … but you're not joking, are you? You're actually serious. Wow, sleep with Morrigan or killed by the Archdemon. How does one make that kind of a choice?"

Zevran spoke up "I would be willing to do it in your stead Alistair, if I thought it would work. I have always wondered what Morrigan might be like in bed."

Alistair and Valariya both laughed at that.

"Zev, I think you'd lay with anyone, given the chance!" Valariya declared before becoming more serious. "Look, I know this isn't an easy decision. I know how much you despise Morrigan. However, you need to trust me. Whatever else she might be, Morrigan has never deceived us. I don't want to lose you, any more than you want to lose me. Please, do this, for us … all of us," she said looking at Zevran.

"I do trust you Val," Alistair said, sighing. "Alright, let's go talk to Morrigan and get this over with."

"Do you think there is the chance I could maybe watch?" Zevran asked coyly. The look that Alistair shot him gave him an emphatic "no."

Zevran hung back then, letting Alistair and Valariya talk to the Witch alone. After he saw Morrigan leading a rather downtrodden looking Alistair down the hall to her quarters, he decided to join Valariya in her room, with the thoughts of perhaps comforting her while Alistair lay with another woman …


	10. We're all Vulnerable

**Chapter 10: We're all Vulnerable**

As Zevran entered Valariya's room, she was standing by the fire, looking absentmindedly at the flames.

"Don't put on such a long face, mi amore," purred Zevran, as he closed her door behind him. "Do not worry about Morrigan stealing Alistair's heart from us." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

Valariya turned in his embrace to look at him. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Oh, I'm not worried about that, Zev. I'm worried about if it doesn't work. What then? I know there's a good chance we'll die anyway – the odds are against us even getting to the Archdemon, much less slaying it … but I can't bear the thought of either of us having to sacrifice ourselves for this. I know it must be done, we must stop the Blight … but at what cost?" Valariya shed tears, burying her face in Zevran's neck.

Zevran held her for a time, letting her cry herself out, before lifting her chin with his hand and planting a soft, tender kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly became more urgent, passionate. Without a word he picked her up in his strong, wiry arms and carried her to her bed.

He lay himself down next to her, and resumed kissing her, ravishing her mouth with his tongue. Valariya kissed back just as passionately, wrapping her arms around her beloved assassin, pressing herself closer to him, revealing her passion and her need.

Zevran slowly removed her tunic, breeches and small clothes, and hastily removed his own. He then lay next to Valariya, looking at her lovingly, and began to caress every curve of her body, slowly, massaging her muscles that he knew were aching from their hurried march to Redcliffe. He applied every technique he learned in that Antivan whorehouse to relax her tight, stressed muscles.

Valariya enjoyed Zevran's ministrations, moaning softly at his caresses. However her need continued to grow and she began to make sounds of frustration as he took his time massaging her muscles, both front and back.

"Now, now my sweet. You don't want you to go into battle and get a cramp, do you?" Zevran joked, softly.

Valariya silently shook her head no, and let Zevran continue. Tonight Zevran wasn't interested in ravishing, he wanted to make love to his beautiful warden, and he wanted to take his time about it and bring her to the very heights of ecstasy.

Once he was satisfied that all her muscles were properly relaxed, moved himself on top of her, and he looked straight into her eyes, that were reflecting the same heat, passion, and love as his. He kissed her tenderly while settling himself between her thighs, kissing and nuzzling her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he poised himself at her entrance.

Valariya bucked her hips up, enticing him to enter her, which gave him a devilish grin. He slowly slid himself inside her, until he was completely enveloped by her moist heat. He then moved slowly, savoring the splendid feel of her around his aching member. He made slow, sweet love to Valariya, bringing her to the edge several times before finally permitting himself release.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms and just held each other for a while. Valariya looked at Zevran and he noticed that looked wistful, almost sad, although it was clear he was struggling to mask the feeling.

"Zev, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Zevran sat up and looked at her. "For the first time in my life, I am actually truly frightened," he stated. "I have never feared my own death, and I've never cared for anyone enough to fear for theirs, until now. I have opened myself up more to you and Alistair than I have ever done before, and now I fear the consequences. I don't want to lose either of you..."

"Then I guess we'll just have to not die, then won't we?" quipped Alistair from the door way. "I also see you two started, and finished, without me."

Zevran flashed his most charming Antivan grin at the former-almost-Templar and patted his hand on the bed as invitation. "Come join us then, I could always go again. What say you, my sweet?" Zevran asked, looking at Valariya.

Valariya laughed "I'm spent Zev, but I will have to say that was … incredible. You should give Alistair a massage like that too. You wouldn't want him dying because of a muscle cramp either, would you?"

"Lie on your stomach my dear Alistair, and I will work all the stress from those big, beautiful muscles of yours!" declared Zevran enthusiastically, his mask of bravado firmly back in place.

Before he did, Alistair reached out and embraced Zevran tenderly, whispering into his ear "we don't want to lose you, either." He then cradled the assassin's face and kissed Zevran tenderly, before lying down for his massage.

"Please, help me forget what I just did with that Witch. I'd much rather remember my time with you both tonight," moaned Alistair.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Valariya.

Alistair blushed, and then sighed, "No I guess it wasn't that bad, but it just wasn't you. It was more of just 'stick it in and spurt,' without all the enjoyment or emotion. She even made me do it three times 'just to be sure'," Alistair said with a shudder. "I just hope it was worth it."

After Zevran and Alistair enjoyed each other next to Valariya, they were all so spent and exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms soon after. Alistair drifted off first.

Bad dreams plagued the two Grey Wardens that night, with the Archdemon being so close at hand now. Zevran had to comfort each of them as they awoke abruptly from their nightmares, and held them until they were able to go back to a fitful sleep.

Soon it was dawn, and they began their march back to Denerim, with Arl Eamon's forces in tow. For everyone's sake they hoped this Blight would soon be over …


	11. We Stand Together

**Chapter 11: We Stand Together**

When they finally arrived in Denerim, the city had already fallen. Much of the city was burning, and the Archdemon flew overhead, helping to direct and organize the Darkspawn.

All of the allies that had been recruited arrived the same day, and they put their plans into action, taking back the city from the horde one small section at a time, fighting their way to Fort Drakon, where the wardens had planned to take on the Archdemon.

Riordan went ahead of the rest, in order to make the first attempt, or die trying. He valiantly flung himself onto the dragon's back from a top a tall tower, stabbing it several times before the Archdemon managed shake him off. He caught his blade on the dragon's wing as he tumbled from the back, cutting a large tear, before plummeting helplessly to the ground far below. His attempt had failed and now it was up to either Valariya or Alistair to fell the beast.

Alistair and Valariya were accompanied by Zevran and Wynne. If they were going to risk their lives, Zevran was going to be at their side the whole way. They took Wynne instead of Morrigan for two reasons. For one, she was the stronger healer, and they had a feeling they would need a lot of healing along the way. Secondly, they didn't want to risk losing Morrigan – if she died, so would their chance of avoiding the ultimate sacrifice.

The four of them fought their way through the city, taking out the known Darkspawn generals along the way, eroding the Darkspawn leadership and throwing the horde into chaos. They continued to fight their way towards Fort Drakon and up to the top of the tower. Soon they were standing at the door that led to the roof, where the Archdemon had crashed after its wing was damaged by Riordan.

"We've made it this far, but there's no telling how this battle will go. The Archdemon is wounded, but still powerful. It will probably take everything we got to take it down, and then some," said Alistair. "But before we head out there, I just want to take a moment."

Alistair started with Wynne. He smiled at her warmly "Thank you Wynne, for everything you have done and for coming with us all this way. We couldn't have made it here without you." He then reached out and gave Wynne a friendly hug.

Wynne was uncharacteristically speechless and just squeezed him back, and nodded in acknowledgement.

Then Alistair moved on to Zevran. He looked deeply into Zevran's amber eyes, cupping the elf's face with one hand. "I cannot express how happy to have you in my life, dear friend. I'm so glad Val had the wherewithal to spare you that day. If I don't make it out of this, just promise me you'll take care of Val."

"Of course, my dear Alistair," Zevran said huskily, slightly out of breath from all the fighting.

At that, Alistair embraced the assassin, and gave him a quick, tender kiss.

Finally he turned to Valariya. "Val, you are the most remarkable woman I have ever met. What you have managed to accomplish over the past months, since that terrible day at Ostagar, is nothing short of a miracle. I am so honored and privileged to know you, and to be able to say, I love you, with all my heart and soul."

Alistair took Valariya into his arms and gave her a long, lingering kiss. He didn't want to let go, because letting go meant facing the Archdemon. Zevran approached the pair and embraced them both as well, kissing them both. He then turned to Wynne and also embraced her, chastely and Wynne hugged him back.

Alistair and Valariya finally let go of each other, and they all took a last, deep breath, before Valariya went to open the door. They rushed out to see the fierce, and extremely large, dragon on the roof, tearing to pieces what remained of the Fort Drakon soldiers.

Valariya called for reinforcements, calling on the Dwarves to help them stand against the Archdemon. The beast was enormous, the largest dragon any of them had ever seen. It was easily twice the size of the High Dragon they had taken on in the mountain pass above Haven, during their quest for Andraste's urn of sacred ashes.

In the end, they were victorious, with Valariya taking the final blow, stabbing the Archdemon in the head and ending its life. What followed terrified Alistair and Zevran, as Valariya was bathed in an unearthly glow of light coming from the dragon. At first they feared that the ritual Morrigan had promised would save their lives had failed. Then the light shot a beacon into the night, and then erupted in an explosion, sending them all sprawling, unharmed.

Alistair and Zevran ran to Valariya's side and were thankful to see her open her eyes. They had won the day, slain the Archdemon, and lived to tell the tale.

The remaining Darkspawn were soon on the run, and what followed was a flurry of activity, assessing the damage to Denerim and their forces, and preparing for the coronation ceremony and wedding. It was decided that they might as well combine the two occasions as the city had little resources to support two separate ceremonies. Even so it took a few weeks in order to get everything ready and to clean up the mess.

After the ceremony, Valariya took the time to catch up with all of her former companions and find out their plans now that the Blight had been stopped. Finally she arrived at Zevran, who was discussing diplomacy with some Denerim nobles as she approached.

"Ah my dear Warden…" he began, and then corrected himself "my humble apologies, your Highness," he said bowing towards her.

Valariya blushed and said "that's just Val, to you Zev. No need to stand on formalities with me. Not after all that we've been through together."

She maneuvered Zevran away from the nobles and asked him in a hushed tone, "Do you still plan to stay with us Zev? We could certainly use your help training new troops. We lost so many good, experienced soldiers in that fight. It will take time to build up their ranks again."

"Do not worry, my dear. I have no plans to go elsewhere. As long as I remain here, in the company of two former Grey Wardens, who also happen to be the rulers of Ferelden, I think it will give the Crows some pause about coming after me. Plus, I think I will enjoy the perks that will come by being in your employ," he said with a mischievous wink.

Valariya gave Zevran a quick, chaste hug, then steeled herself for the crowds of Fereldens who were demanding to see their Hero …


	12. Wedding Night

**Chapter 12: Wedding Night**

After allowing herself to be paraded about and meeting her adoring public, Valariya was glad to be back at the royal palace for some peace and quiet. As she slowly made her way up to the royal chambers, she thought back on how much her life had changed over the past year.

She went from being a relatively carefree, slightly rebellious, nobleman's daughter, to being the Hero of Ferelden, the slayer of Darkspawn and an Archdemon, and also the Queen Consort to their new King.

When she entered the royal chambers, she saw a small table for two set out, and rose petals littered the floor and bed. There was also hot, steaming water in the bath, and it was scented with exotic spices, and surrounded with candles. "Dear, sweet, romantic Alistair, must be trying to set the 'mood' for our wedding night," she thought. To her surprise, Zevran sauntered out of the adjoining room instead.

"Now, before you say anything my sweet, let me give you my heartfelt congratulations on your wedding," he approached her and took her in his arms and gave her a warm, tender kiss. "Now, I have some pressing business to attend to. Think of all this," he said with a flourish of his hand, "as my wedding gift to you and Alistair. Have a wonderful night, mi amor."

With that, he was off leaving Valariya slightly bemused. The bath looked very inviting so she proceeded to remove her armor and clothing, and then stepped into the hot, steaming water. All the tensions of the day melted away as she relaxed.

Shortly Alistair came in, carrying a tray of wine and … cheese (of course). "What's all this?" he asked, startled, until he noticed Valariya in the bath. "Oh, I see, you're trying to romance your new husband, is that it?" he said with a chuckle.

"No my dear, it's actually all courtesy of our very favorite rogue," Valariya said with a giggle. "He said this is his wedding gift for us, and then he rushed away with some excuse. I guess he wants to give us a night alone together. Now, come join me in the bath. I don't know what Zev put in the water, but it feels and smells wonderful!"

Alistair didn't need to be told twice. He brought his tray to the edge of the bath and poured a glass of wine for each of them, and then hurriedly removed his clothing and slipped into the bath, facing Valariya. "Ooh, you're right, it does feel very nice. I wonder what secret Antivan oils he used?" he said with amusement.

Alistair held up his glass of wine and made a toast "to Zevran!" and he clinked his glass with Valariya's. They enjoyed just relaxing in the bath, talking and enjoying Alistair's favorite cheese, which paired quite well with the wine. They reminisced about the time Alistair and Zevran surprised Valariya with the makeshift bath by their camp, months before. That night had begun their amazing, albeit unconventional, three-way romance.

When the water began to get too tepid, they left the bath and put on two very soft robes that Zevran had laid out for them. Then they went to see what had been laid out for their dinner. Zevran knew that they would both be famished due to their increased Grey Warden appetites. He had an assortment of foods prepared, under his special instruction. Many were delicacies from Antiva, and it had taken Zevran weeks to acquire all the necessary spices and ingredients. There were also a couple of Alistair and Valariya's favorites as well, and the newlyweds enjoyed every bite.

"This was very sweet of Zev to give us a romantic night alone together," Valariya said.

"Yeah, I wonder what other little surprises he left for us?" Alistair said with a smirk.

He got up and wandered over to the roaring fireplace. Valariya joined him and he put an arm around her shoulders, looking down into her dark brown eyes, his heart swelled with love for this amazing woman.

He turned towards her, and wrapped his muscular arms around her, and bent down to give her a tender kiss.

"I love you Val. I never thought I'd ever love anyone, and yet here you are," he said, cupping her face with one hand, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. He kissed her again, deeper this time. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. As he laid her down, her robe opened of its own accord, and he stood back to admire her beautiful form.

"Maker's breath, you are beautiful," he sighed, as he removed his own robe and crawled onto the bed next to Valariya.

That's when he noticed the small bottle on the pillow, with a note that read "use me."

"Uh-oh, I just knew Zevran wouldn't be able to resist leaving us with one of his special Antivan oils," chuckled Alistair. "Well, we might as well try it," he said with amusement. He gingerly poured some on his fingers, and blushing, he began to slowly rub it into Valariya's most sensitive area. She immediately began moaning in exquisite pleasure.

"It … tingles!" she said with a breathy sigh.

Alistair continued to slowly massage his fingers, the way he'd seen Zevran do dozens of times, and eventually became brave enough to slowly insert them into Valariya's heat. He was enjoying her reactions, and how flushed she was getting. Soon her hips began to buck under his fingers, and Alistair dove in for a deep kiss to muffle her cries of passion.

"Alistair, I want you …" Valariya breathed into his ear.

Alistair rubbed a bit more of the Antivan oil onto his aching member, and then settled in between Valariya's thighs. He looked at her with a mix of love and burning passion, as he slowly entered her hot, wet center. The additional sensation of the oil heightened both of their pleasure beyond what they could have imagined.

Normally Alistair was a slow, considerate lover, taking his time to make love. The tingling sensation that was added from the oil heightened every nerve and turned Alistair into a very passionate lover. He began thrusting slow and deep, lifting Valariya's legs to get a better angle. However, soon his thrusts began to come faster and harder

Valaryia had a very similar reaction, meeting every thrust with her hips, arching her back, moaning and crying with ecstasy. What surprised them both was not only the intensity of their newfound passion, but how long they were both lasting. Every time they thought they were nearing the peak, they kept climbing higher, until both were soaked with sweat from their efforts. Finally, they reached the pinnacle, coming together in wave after passionate wave, until they were both completely spent.

They collapsed in each other's arms and fell into a blissful sleep. Sometime later Valariya woke up, seeing Alistair smiling lovingly down at her.

"Remind me to thank Zevran properly for his wedding present," he said with a mischievous grin. "Care to go again?"

Valariya's response was in the form of a passionate kiss …


	13. Forced Seperation

**Chapter 13: Forced Seperation**

It has been six months since the Blight was ended and Alistair was crowned and married Valariya. The task of rebuilding Ferelden had seemed insurmountable, but its people were resilient and even Denerim was starting to look less worse-for-wear.

Orders finally arrived from Weisshaupt, naming Valariya as the Warden-Commander of Grey Wardens in Ferelden. A contingent of Grey Wardens from Orlais had already arrived at Vigil's Keep, the new Ferelden Grey Warden headquarters, and the former family home of Arl Rendon Howe, to help rebuild until such a time as enough Fereldens had been conscripted into the order to staff Vigil's Keep.

The First Warden in Weisshaupt had little choice in who to name Warden-Commander. Alistair couldn't take on the role, seeing as he was King of Ferelden now. So it fell to his lovely Queen to do so. She accepted the position, but planned to make it a temporary one – just until enough Fereldens had been conscripted and one of their ranks could be named Warden-Commander in her stead.

Alistair, Valariya and Zevran continued to be discreet about the true nature of their relationship, so as to not completely scandalize the Court. Zevran was proving to be an excellent trainer for the new Ferelden army that Alistair was forming, after so many had been lost at Ostagar and the Battle of Denerim.

Alistair was not happy about Valariya having to be so far away from Denerim for an indefinite amount of time, but he accepted that only she would be able to accomplish this task. Alistair was brooding in his office when Zevran walked in. Noting Alistair's foul mood, he walked up to the warrior and gently embraced him, "What is the matter, Amor? More political intrigue plaguing you?"

"No," Alistair said with a sigh. "We finally got word from Weisshaupt. Valariya has been named Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, and she is to leave for Vigil's Keep 'at once' to take command there."

"Ah, yes, that is a bit distressing. How long will she have to be there? Not until she hears this Warden Calling, I hope?" Asked Zevran.

"Thankfully, no. We've been reading up on the Warden by-laws and a Warden-Commander can step down if a suitable replacement can be found. So she'll only have to stay there until she can build up the Ferelden Grey Warden numbers and find one that would make a good Warden-Commander. After that, she can come back to Court again," explained Alistair.

"Good. It would be tiresome to have to travel there and back again all the time, no?" Zevran said, with a wink.

Trying to ease Alistair's worry, he cupped the King's face and pulled him in for a soft, tender kiss, when all of a sudden one of the King's aides walked in. Alistair backed away from Zevran, blushing red and the aide backed out of the room and ran off.

"Damn it, Zev! You have to be more careful. Now I'm going to have to find a way to explain … that." In truth, Alistair was more annoyed at the aide, who should have known to knock first, than he was with Zevran.

Alistair continued to fill in Zevran on various preparations being made for Valariya's departure, when sometime later she came in, with a mischievous grin on her face. "So, the rumors are true I see. My dear husband is keeping close company with … an _Elf_!" she said, emphasizing the word "Elf."

"My, my, what am I ever going to do with you boys? Still can't keep your hands off each other I see … now I'm going to have to find a way to punish you both," she said, with an exaggerated sigh, and a twinkle in her eye.

Having said that, she went to embrace her husband and then asked "Zev, would you hold me, please?"

Zevran did as he was bid, coming up behind his female beloved, wrapping his arms around her, while she embraced Alistair. Immediately Zevran began to nuzzle her neck and Valariya pulled Alistair into a tender kiss.

Alistair was about to protest, knowing full well his door was open and someone could walk in at any …

All of a sudden a startled gasp was heard from the door way, and that same aide from earlier was staring at the three of them in wide-eyed shock. The aide was about to run off again, when Valariya called to him.

"Dorne! Come here and close the door," she said firmly. "How many times have my husband and I asked you to knock before entering a room? Even if the door is open?"

"M ... many times, Your Highness," he stammered.

"Now I hope you have learned your lesson. If I hear talk of what you saw today, I'll know where it came from and you will be dismissed from our service. Is that understood?"

"Y … yes. Understood, Your Highness," Dorne said, nervously.

"Good, then you are dismissed, please close the door on your way out," instructed Valariya.

All the while Alistair stood there slack jawed, slowly coming to the realization that Val had set the poor aide up.

"He came running to be after seeing the two of you kissing, and I told him I would confront you and that he was to follow a few moments later to make sure I was ok," she said. "I figured I needed to scare him with something even more scandalous in order to finally teach him to knock!"

"Now that that is over with, shall we continue discussing my plans for Vigil's Keep?" she asked.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making plans, and it was decided that Zevran would accompany Valariya. Alistair couldn't get away from Denerim, and he would feel better if Valariya didn't travel alone, despite how skilled she was in battle. Valariya and Zevran were set to travel the next morning, so the three of them decided to make the most of what may be their last night together as a "threesome" for what could be a very long while.

Alistair ordered the kitchen to prepare a private feast and set it up in the royal chambers, and then he ordered that they were not to be disturbed, under any circumstance, "not even if there's an Archdemon knocking down the front gates!"

The three of them supped together, reminiscing of the times they traveled together during the Blight. While overall the Blight was a horrific thing, and Loghain and Howe made it that much worse, the times they traveled across Ferelden were still some of their happiest memories. It was one of the first times that all three of them had felt completely free. Alistair had no one to command him, Valariya didn't have over protective parents trying to marry her off, and Zevran didn't have the Crows ordering him around.

Despite as much power as being a King or Queen afforded, the responsibility of command also forced many restrictions. Yet, despite all his protestations, Alistair was proving to be a very good and just King and he took his duties very seriously. The people had come to love him and he did everything he could to help restore order and justice to the land quickly.

They spent the rest of the night in passionate embrace, especially making sure that Alistair felt wanted and loved, seeing as he was the one being left behind.

The next morning Valariya donned her old Warden armor, and with Zevran at her side, began the journey to Vigil's Keep, near the City of Amaranthine.


	14. The Never-ending Fight

**Chapter 14: The Never-ending Fight**

As Valariya and Zevran were about a day's journey from Vigil's Keep, they encountered Mhairi, a young soldier and prospective Grey Warden conscript. She had been sent out to meet Valariya, and her companion, and escort them the rest of the way to Vigil's Keep.

"It's an honor to meet you Knight-Commander. I haven't taken my Joining yet, but I look forward to fighting at your side," said the young woman. In truth, Mhairi was not much younger than Valariya, but Valariya felt older than her years due to the long months she and her companions spent gathering an army, preventing a Ferelden civil war, and finally ending the Blight.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance," said Zevran, ever still the flirt. "It's a pleasure to be joined by such a lovely future Grey Warden."

Mhairi blushed at the compliment but quickly regained her composure.

Valariya punched Zevran playfully in the arm, and Zevran looked at her with mock apology, "I can't help it, my Grey Warden, old habits do seem to die hard," he said with a wink.

Mhairi kept her composure but was internally taken aback at the closeness between the Warden-Commander, and her Queen, with this … elf.

"Meet Zevran Aranai, he is a close friend of both the King and myself, and he fought at our side during the Blight. He fought at our side when we faced the Archdemon, and without Zevran's assistance, we may not have succeeded at all," Valariya said as introduction. "He was more recently in charge of training new troops in the King's Army in Denerim, and he now accompanies me to do the same service for the Grey Wardens."

"Oh, will you taking up the Grey with me when we return to Vigil's Keep?" asked Mhairi?

"No, no, no," said Zevran quickly. "I am here at the behest of the King to watch over his lovely Queen, and to help train new Grey Wardens, but I have no intention of joining the order. I was part of another organization before and I prefer remaining free of the obligations such membership would entail."

Most of the rest of the journey to Vigil's Keep was uneventful, but as twilight began to set and they approached the gates of Vigil's Keep, they quickly realized something was wrong. Very wrong.

They discovered that Darkspawn had attacked the keep, killing all the Grey Wardens in residence, along with most of the soldiers as well. As they fought their way through the Keep, they came across a mage going by the name of Anders, who was surrounded by the corpses of several Templars, and then Oghren, who was holding his own against a room full of Darkspawn.

They learned that a new kind of Darkspawn was leading the attack … this Darkspawn could speak. The small group made their way through the keep, looking for survivors, killing any Darkspawn they found, and hunting this new speaking Darkspawn, who kidnapped the Seneschal of Vigil's keep. They finally found the Darkspawn and his captive on the ramparts of the keep. The Darkspawn had been … interrogating ... his prisoner.

They quickly dispatched this Darkspawn and did another sweep of the Keep in order to eliminate any Darkspawn they may have missed. By the time they were done, dawn was breaking and the group was exhausted.

The threat had been put down, but many questions remained.

They had barely time to catch their breaths when a contingent of soldiers arrived, led by King Alistair. Valariya and Zevran were happy to see him again so soon, but also worried as to why he had followed them.

Alistair said openly that he made the trip in order to "inspect" Vigil's Keep, but he pulled Valariya aside and confessed that he'd had an anonymous message delivered about reports of renewed Darkspawn activity near Amaranthine, and he worried about Valariya and Zevran.

Valariya informed Alistair of what had transpired in the Keep, and that all the Orlesian Grey Wardens were dead, along with most of the soldiers and even a few Templars. The Darkspawn had been far too organized to be acting alone. The fact that they had encountered a seemingly intelligent Darkspawn was equally concerning, but it was far too soon for another Blight, or so legend would have it.

Valariya asked Alistair to stay and help them fight this new threat, but he couldn't. He was King now, and while he would love to adventure again with Val and Zev, he had responsibilities now. Ferelden could not govern itself. Valariya was very proud of her husband and how he embraced his duties now that he was King.

Alistair was accompanied by a Templar named Rylock, who immediately wanted to either take into custody, or execute, Anders. However, Anders fought valiantly at Valariya's side and proved an effective healer, and Valariya invoked the right of conscription, sealing Anders' fate as a Grey Warden. Rylock argued against this but Alistair respected the right of conscription, and trusted his wife's judgment. Clearly she saw something in this mage and supported her right.

After a few more private words with Valariya and Zevran, Alistair was off, back to Denerim, promising to check in on them in the future, time permitting.

Once the dust had settled, they sought out the Seneschal to get an update as to what had happened. During their conversation they learned that the Darkspawn attack had been sudden and well-coordinated. They happened upon them so fast that the Grey Wardens from Orlais who were stationed there had almost no warning before the attack began.

Besides the Darkspawn mystery there was also another concern that the Seneschal brought up, a prisoner they had caught trying to steal items from the Keep. Valariya and Zevran decided to check on the prisoner first as no one had checked on him since before the attack.

As they arrived in the dungeon, they saw a dark haired man sitting dejectedly in his cell. Questioning him revealed that he was Nathanial Howe, son of Rendon Howe, the former Arl of Amaranthine and previous occupant of Vigil's Keep. Nathanial had apparently been in the Free Marches, and was not aware of his father's activities during the Blight. Apparently Nathanial had come to murder her, but changed his mind and wanted to just take a few mementos from his family from the Keep instead.

Valariya was still angry at Rendon Howe for what he had done to her family, but didn't have the heart to have Nathanial executed, despite the fact he admitted to wanting to murder her. Instead, she decided to conscript him into the Grey Wardens. Nathanial was clearly very skilled as it had taken several Grey Wardens to subdue him, and with the Orlesian Grey Wardens all killed by the Darkspawn, they desperately needed more Grey Wardens.

Before the Joining ritual could take place, they first they decided to take a much needed rest. Valariya and Zevran decided to share a room together, and 'Maker be damned' if anyone said anything. Valariya always slept better and had fewer nightmares when wrapped in the arms of her lovers. She and Zev missed Alistair's big, muscular body between them, but they fell soundly asleep with Zevran spooning her, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Later that evening, once Valariya was refreshed, she called everyone into the main hall, and opted to begin the Joining ritual immediately. They desperately needed more Grey Wardens now that Valariya was the only one left in the Keep.

Oghren had decided he wanted to also join their ranks and he was given the goblet of tainted blood to drink first. He gulped down most of the goblet and survived without incident. Next came the mage Anders, who passed out but also survived. Nathaniel followed suit. Finally it was Mhairi's turn. She seemed very eager to drink down the blood, but quickly began to choke, sputter and cough, collapsing dead within seconds.

They all knew that it could happen, they had been warned before the ritual began, but it was still shocking. She had been so eager to serve Ferelden as a Grey Warden, and it saddened Valariya that the tough young woman was robbed of her chance.

"Such a shame," said Zevran when he found out Mhairi's fate later. "She truly was a lovely young thing, and so spirited too. She reminded me of someone …" he said with a sly wink, trying to bring a smile to his beloved's face.

Valariya wasn't having any of it. There had been too much tragedy in such a short amount of time. She thought she had left this sort of thing behind after the Archdemon was defeated and she did not relish the possibility of having yet another Blight to contend with. It was too much. She began to weep, and Zevran immediately changed his demeanor.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He held her as she weeped, her resolve finally broken. She hadn't wept after her parents and nearly entire household were murdered – she was on the run for her life from that day on, until the Archdemon was defeated. Even then she didn't allow herself to weep, not wanting to show weakness as the new Queen of Ferelden. She didn't weep when realizing she would have a long separation from Alistair.

But now, with what was supposed to be a low-key assignment of recruiting and rebuilding the Ferelden order of Grey Wardens, had turned into yet another horror. Another blood bath. When would it all end? Would her life just be one endless battle, until the Calling finally claimed her?

Her body wracked with sobs for a long time, just letting all of her grief out. Zevran just held her tenderly, not speaking, knowing she just needed to be held.

Valariya finally clamed and drew back, looking at Zevran. "Thank you, my love. I needed that … more than I am willing to admit. Now I think I need to sleep. Will you hold me again tonight? You help keep the nightmares at bay."

"Of course, mi amor. I would not be able to sleep anywhere else," he said, reassuringly.

Everyone at the keep soon became aware that the Warden-Commander and Zevran shared a bed, but all were wise enough not to mention it. They had seen the closeness and lack of jealousy when the King had made his brief visit and it was clear he was aware and did not disapprove, and so it became accepted.


	15. Captured!

**Chapter 15: Captured!**

There never seemed to be a moment's rest. After securing the Keep, Valariya had to meet the noblemen and women within the Arling she now commanded. She learned of more well-coordinated Darkspawn attacks. To make matters worse, bandits were attacking travelers on the main road as well. Between the two, commerce and trade had all but halted within the Arling of Amaranthine. Nobles were begging her to send soldiers to help protect their lands, despite knowing how resource constrained the Keep was at the moment.

She also learned that there was an assassination plot against her as well, which put Zevran on high alert. If anyone could spot an assassin coming from a mile away, it was him. He was reluctant to ever leave Valariya's side, but she insisted on his helping train new troops as they recruited them. The next time the Darkspawn attacked, she wanted to make sure they were ready.

They had discovered how the Darkspawn had been able to attack so quickly and take out a dozen experienced Grey Wardens during the first attack. Apparently, Vigil Keep's basement was connected to tunnels leading to a section of the Dwarven Deep Roads. Voldrik thankfully helped to seal the passage by helping Valariya activate the mechanism that closed several massive doors that connected to the rest of the Deep Roads. It would take the Darkspawn years to try and tunnel around them. Valariya then set Voldrik to work on restoring the Keep, and kept an eye out for the materials he needed in order to reinforce the walls.

When Valariya wasn't dealing with politics and other minutia at the Keep, she would be out and about trying to solve various problems throughout the Arling. Zevran insisted on accompanying her on these ventures, and she often chose either Oghren or Nathanial as additional protection, and always took Anders for his healing capabilities. He had proven to be a loyal companion and competent healer – perhaps not quite as practiced as Wynne, but he could hold his own.

One of her first priorities was to clear the main road of bandits and Darkspawn, in order to get commerce flowing again within the Arling. In the process she discovered that it wasn't mere bandits attacking caravans, but a Dalish Elf, Velanna. She blamed the humans for the death and destruction of her clan and had been assaulting all humans that traveled the main road near her clan's campground.

At first Velanna attacked Valariya and her team, and it took quite a bit of convincing and investigation into what really happened to Velanna's clan in order to convince her that they were not her enemy. Even Zevran's attempts at flirtation with the dour Elf fell on deaf ears, much to Zevran's obvious disappointment.

What followed next left Valariya shaken, and Zevran even more protective of her …

It all began when they went to investigate the ancient Elven ruins near the Elven camp, and were quickly incapacitated and restrained. Valariya woke to find herself tied down on a cold slab, with a horrific looking Darkspawn hovering over her. What exactly this Darkspawn wanted from her, or what he was doing to her, she did not know, nor did she retain consciousness long enough to ask. The next thing she knew, she awoke to find herself in a prison cell with her companions. They had been stripped of their armor and weapons, and Zevran was holding her, cradling her closely.

She saw his face was tear stained, and as the fog cleared from her mind she reached up and cupped his face wiping the tears from his face.

"Mi Amor! I almost thought we had lost you … when I couldn't find your pulse…" He hugged her to his chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm alright Zev," she said. "Just a bit weak. Do you have any idea what they did to me?"

"No, we were separated immediately after they captured us," explained Zevran. "The Darkspawn dragged Anders, Velanna and myself into this cell, and stripped us of our armor and weapons. Then they brought you several hours later … carrying your limp form and …" Zevran choked.

Valariya had never seen Zevran so affected before. He had always been her eternal optimist, finding a way to lighten the mood with his snarky innuendo. If Zevran was this worried …

"I did the best I could to heal you," Anders said, walking into her field of view. "but they took my staff, and my entire supply of lyrium."

"Yes, thank you my friend," said Zevran solemnly. "I am most grateful to you for restoring my Grey Warden to me."

"Just doing my job. There's been far too much death lately. Now, how do we get out of here?" asked the mage.

Zevran shook his head. "They took all my lockpicks and my daggers. Even the one I had hidden in my braids."

They then heard someone approaching. Zevran helped Valariya get up and they took a defensive stance, in case one of them was to be next, when Velanna cried out "Seranni! Sister, what have they done to you?"

Serrani was clearly infected by Darkspawn taint, but still had her own mind. "I am fine sister, but you need to get out of here before you are hurt. Here is the key to your cell." Serrani handed the key to them before looking around furtively and running off.

They spent the next several hours trying to find their way out of the ruins, encountering Darkspawn along the way, some of which were wearing their armor. It took some doing but they finally managed to find almost all their lost armor and equipment. They fought their way back to the entrance of the ruins, when they encountered the strange Darkspawn Valariya saw when she was being … examined? Tortured? She couldn't recall. With him stood Serrani and a female Dwarf, similarly afflicted with the taint of the Blight.

The Darkspawn watched as Dragon Thralls attacked. Valariya was still weak from her ordeal and Zevran kept a close eye on her, fighting at her side more closely than usual.

Finally they defeated the dragon thralls and made for the entrance. The strange Darkspawn and his tainted minions made no move to stop them. Velanna accompanied them back to Vigil's Keep and expressed a desire to become a Grey Warden, so she could better locate her sister.

After Velanna's joining ritual, Valariya and Zevran returned to their shared quarters.

"Let me help you bathe, and give you a well-deserved massage, my dear," Zevran offerd, as Valariya slowly removed her armor.

"I think I'm too tired for sex tonight, Zev," Valariya says, sounding weary.

"I know, my dear. I wasn't planning on ravishing you tonight. I am just glad you are alive and I wish to help you relax so you can have a peaceful night's sleep. That would be preferable, yes?" he said soothingly.

"Alright then Zev, I really could use your skillful ministrations," Valariya said, with a weak smile.

With that Zevran drew Valariya a hot bath, adding some scented Antivan oils he had brought with him from Denerim. Valariya felt much better after allowing herself to relax in the bath for a while. Afterwards, it was a loving and much needed massage, with Zevran's infamous olive oil and rose water.

Valariya giggled at the memory of Zevran offering to give Alistair a tattoo … and explaining about how he needed to massage the olive oil and rosewater into the skin before tattooing. This had been one of his many flirtations with Alistair before the three of them had become intimate and Alistair's discomfort at the thought of Zevran 'massaging' him had been palpable.

"What is so funny, my dear? Am I massaging your funny bone?" Zevran asked, bemused.

"No, no, I was just remembering the time you tried to seduce Alistair by offering a massage when he asked you about getting a tattoo," she said with a laugh in her voice. "You were a bit merciless with your flirting back then."

"Ah, yes. It was quite fun to see the poor man's discomfort," said Zevran, mischievously. "I had given up all hope at that point of ever being able to bed him and I just delighted in teasing him for it. How times can change, no?"

"I do miss having him at our side," sighed Valariya.

"I do too, my dear, I do too," said Zevran with a slight slap on Valariya's rear. "Now come, to bed with you. You need your rest, and I could do with forty winks myself!"


	16. A Much Needed Release

**Chapter 16: A Much Needed Release**

Over the next few months, Valariya managed to unravel the mystery of the Darkspawn. It wasn't a second Blight that was upon them, at least not exactly. She learned more about the mysterious Darkspawn that had held her captive. He called himself "the Architect," and had been experimenting on Darkspawn, using Grey Warden blood. She also learned about an intelligent broodmother, calling herself "the Mother," who was one of the Architect's most dangerous creations and his biggest foe.

The Architect and the Mother were actually in the middle of a Darkspawn civil war, and it had been the Architect that had ordered the attack on Vigil's Keep in order to obtain more Grey Warden blood for his experiments, trying to create an intelligent Darkspawn army, free from the "calling" that binds all Darkspawn to seek out old gods and transform them into Archdemons, in order to defeat the Mother.

All the humans in Amaranthine were just hapless bystanders, getting in the way of this senseless Darkspawn civil war.

Valariya knew she had to end this before it got out of hand and they were overrun with Darkspawn. There may not be an Archdemon to defeat, but this could very well become just as bad as a Blight.

Voldrik had been working diligently, rebuilding and reinforcing the Keep's walls. Valariya managed to restore some trade and commerce to the Arling, finding several merchants willing to trade at Vigil's Keep. Even Wade, the armor smith she knew from Denerim set up shop at the Keep. With Zevran's help, they even managed to thwart the assassination attempt on Valariya's life.

Valariya and her team also traveled the length and breadth of the Amaranthine Arling, from the Black Marsh (and into the Fade), to the Deep Roads and the long lost Dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol. Along the way they found more companions and Grey Warden recruits, including the spirit of Justice, who became trapped in the body of a dead Grey Warden after being pulled into our world from the Fade.

One morning an urgent message arrived at the Keep, indicating that a large Darkspawn force was marching on the City of Amaranthine. Valariya gathered a small team, including Zevran, Justice and Oghren, to lend what aid she could to the city. She normally took Anders everywhere because she preferred having a healer on her team, but Anders protested this time – he feared facing a Darkspawn horde of that size. So instead she opted to leave Anders behind along with the bulk of her forces at the Keep. A smaller party had a better chance of slipping through the enemy lines and reaching the city.

Just as they arrived at the city gates, a Darkspawn messenger appeared, informing them that another Darkspawn force was heading towards Vigil's Keep. Valariya was torn between burning the City of Amaranthine, which had already been set upon by the Darkspawn, and rushing back to Vigil's Keep, or staying and trying to route the Darkspawn here and save what survivors she could.

In the end, her conscience guided her and she knew she had to stay and help whatever survivors were still in the City. She sent a messenger to the Keep to warn them, but decided she had to have faith in their new recruits and in the strength of their newly reinforced walls. She silently hoped Anders could overcome his fear and help heal their troops as needed. He would be crucial in their success if he didn't choose to run and cower.

Valariya and her team set out to do what they could for the city, killing any Darkspawn that they saw, helping survivors get out of the city until the danger had passed. Many hours later, they finally succeeded in killing the last of the Darkspawn and the city was finally safe again. She left the city in the hands of the City Guard to clean up the mess and get survivors resettled.

News from Vigil's Keep wasn't good. They had won the day, but suffered heavy casualties. In the end the walls stood firm, but didn't deter all attacks and many lives were still lost. Unfortunately, Valariya didn't have time to go back to the Keep to assess the matter. It was time to stop this civil war once and for all, so Valariya gathered her exhausted team and went to seek out the Mother, whose lair they had recently learned was within the Dragonbone Wastes.

They stopped to camp overnight on the way to the Wastes, needing a nights rest from the battle before confronting this Mother, and hopefully bringing an end to this Darkspawn civil war.

That night Valariya kept tossing and turning, plagued by Darkspawn nightmares, her Grey Warden curse. They had gotten worse again in recent weeks. Zevran reached out to quiet her, stroking her face, leaning in for a tender kiss, which always seemed to calm her.

Valariya pulled Zevran into a deeper kiss, and he could feel her want and need. They hadn't been intimate in weeks because of everything going on. Every night she collapsed, exhausted, and fell quickly to sleep. However, tonight as she struggled to sleep, in the quiet hours of the night, she finally was able to express her need for Zevran's touch.

They usually slept in just their small clothes, so those were quickly removed. Then Zevran gently stroked and caressed her, kissing his way down her neck, stopping at her breasts to cup and caress, nibble and suck, sending waves of much needed pleasure through Valariya's body.

His hands traveled slowly down until they reached her most intimate area, already drenched with desire for her elven lover. Using his skilled fingers he quickly brought her to her first release, muffling her moans with deep kisses.

When Valariya came to her senses again she held Zevran's face and looked into his eyes, "make love to me, please, Zev. I need you."

Zevran didn't have to be asked twice, and he responded with his voice heavy with lust, "your wish is my desire, mi amor."

Zevran shifted himself over her, spreading her legs gently with his knees, and settling himself between them. He slowly sank himself into her, sheathing his erection slowly to the hilt. He took his time, thrusting in and out slowly, kissing passionately to help quiet Valariya's moans of pleasure, cupping one breast, stroking and caressing it.

Valariya's hips began to keep time with his thrusts, arching her back, drawing up her knees to take Zevran into her more deeply, more completely. Zevran could tell she was close again and he knew he couldn't last much longer either – it had been so long since their last dalliance he struggled to retain control long enough for Valariya to reach her peak first.

As he began to sense her arching becoming more urgent, he began to increase the pace, thrusting harder, more erratically, getting lost in the feel of her around him. Seconds before he lost control he felt her release, as he broke their kiss and she cried out his name in pure ecstasy, he followed suit crying her name into the night as he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

"Hey you two knock it off already! We're trying to get some sleep over here!" they heard Oghren yell indignantly from his tent.

At that admonishment Valariya blushed and giggled into Zevran's shoulder.

"Thank you, Zev. I really needed that," said Valariya. "I don't know what we will face tomorrow and I want you to know how much I love you."

"You are most welcome, mi amor," Zevran started to say with his usual quip, but then turned more serious. His face changed from his usual mischievous demeanor, to one of deep love and devotion. "I know I don't often say this, because admitting it openly scares me … it scares me because I always fear losing you, but … I love you, mi amor. I love you more than words can express." He leaned in again to capture her mouth, pouring all of his love and passion into his kiss.

Valariya felt overcome with emotion from the kiss and brought tears to her eyes. She tried to convey just as much love and passion as she could through the kiss as well.

"Now, now, let's not have any tears, shall we?" whispered Zevran softly, wiping away her tears.

They rolled over, Zevran spooning with Valariya the rest of the night, holding her protectively. The nightmares were banished and they were able to sleep soundly and get their much needed rest.

The next morning they were off to face the Mother …


	17. Goodbye Mother

**Chapter 17: Goodbye Mother**

It was late morning when they finally reached the Dragonbone Wastes. It was a desolate place, said to be where dragons went to die. With the many dragon bones lying everywhere, the legends appeared to be true.

As they neared the ruins where the Mother was said to hide, they encountered increasingly more Darkspawn. For all their newfound intelligence, they were not good at disguising the entrance down towards her lair. Perhaps this was deliberate, perhaps a trap, but Valariya pressed on. She had to take out the Mother and then deal with this "Architect" once and for all, if Ferelden, not to mention all of Thedas, was to finally know some peace.

They made their way into the ruin, slowly wending their way down tall underground towers. They began finding mysterious crystals along the way and Justice managed to help them decipher that they could be inserted into slots in each tower, creating some sort of magical energy source. Justice felt that activating these may become useful so they back tracked and activated each tower in turn as they found enough crystals for each.

After the activating the 3rd tower, Valariya and her team were surprised to encounter the Architect himself. Valariya couldn't believe her luck – being able to take out the leaders of both Darkspawn factions at once.

The Architect surprised Valariya by wanting to talk, to plead his case. He was accompanied only by Velanna's sister, Seranni, and a Dwarf he addressed as Utha. He explained that he had been born the way he was, different from other Darkspawn. His desire was to end all future Blights, to free his 'brethren' from the endless Call to seek out and awaken Archdemons. However, in order to do so, he needed Grey Warden blood, much like Grey Wardens required Darkspawn blood in order to fight and kill Archdemons.

What the Architect offered was tempting – and end to all future Blights – but the means to that end was morally repugnant to her. In the end she refused the Architect's offer and readied herself for battle. They had a tough fight – the Architect had command of mage-like powers, and Serrani and Utha also joined in the fight. Valariya was grateful she hadn't brought Velanna with, and her heart broke for the dour elf, when she had to make the killing blow on Serrani. "Forgive me, Velanna," Valariya whispered before turning around and defending herself from an attack from Utha.

Zevran launched himself up, making the final blow and bringing down the Architect once and for all. Valariya knew that Zevran had wanted revenge ever since she had been taken by the Architect weeks before, and she left him the opening for the killing blow.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, they moved on to the final tower, taking out the Darkspawn there and activating the crystals, before making their way through a short tunnel into the Mother's lair.

This Mother was just as hideous as the one they had defeated in the Deep Roads during the Blight, but she was also different. For one, she actually spoke. Secondly she had insect-like legs in addition to tentacles, and a human female torso.

"That's a lot of nipples!" exclaimed Oghren.

The Mother put up a hard fight. She was difficult to bring down, but the magical energies they activated in the towers proved to be very helpful, providing a combination of healing to their team or damage to the Mother in various forms. They eventually defeated the Mother, but not without nearly losing one of their party on more than one occasion. Valariya cursed not having Anders to heal for this confrontation – but she didn't even know if he still lived after the assault on Vigil's Keep.

They took their time heading back to the Keep. They were all exhausted and they feared what they would find at the Keep.

Thankfully, most of their companions survived the assault, and greeted them happily when they returned. Velanna was the only one who was missing. A section of the Keep's wall was seen to collapse on her, but when they cleared the rubble no body was found. Velanna had simply vanished. Valariya breathed a small sigh of relief, as she hadn't relished telling Velanna about the fate of her sister.

Anders, Sigrun, and Nathanial were bruised and battered, but no worse for wear. They remained, helping to pick up the pieces now that this latest Darkspawn threat was over. Once everything was stabilized, Valariya chose one of her recruits as the new Warden-Commander, stepping down from the position and returning to Court in Denerim with Zevran.

They had about enough fighting Darkspawn in the lifetimes now, and were hoping for peace and quiet. Valariya and Zevran traveled alone together from Amaranthine to Denerim, taking their time, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside, and each other's company.

She and Zevran had grown much closer through the ordeals in Amaranthine, but they both missed their snarky, not-quite-so-innocent Alistair. They looked forward to seeing him again.

When they arrived in Denerim, it was much quieter than after the Archdemon had been defeated. Valariya breathed a sigh of relief – she had no love of being paraded about like some hero. She didn't feel like a hero. She just did her duty, as she felt was required of her. Nothing more, nothing less.

When arriving at the palace, Valariya fell into Alistair's arms while the staff and guards looked on. Zevran respectfully stayed back, giving Alistair the barest of winks instead. While they had been able to be open about their relationship at Vigil's Keep, they knew they had to be more discreet in Denerim.

"I'm so glad to have you back home," said Alistair, meaning the plural 'you,' but not clarifying. Zevran and Valariya understood. "Come, you both must be tired from your journey. Let's get you two settled in."

Alistair had been making some changes in the palace while they had been away, and now Zevran's quarters were adjacent to the royal suite. Alistair blushed when he showed off the secret entrance behind a book case that led from Zevran's quarters directly into the adjacent suite.

"I had no idea this was here. I came across it quite by accident one night. There's a hidden switch on either side of the case," he showed them as he flicked the switch again. "Some past King of Ferelden, or perhaps even the Orlesians while they were occupying the palace, must have had it installed. However I thought it might come in handy."

"Oh yes, my dear Alistair, I will make sure it will," Zevran said with a wink, taking the large man into his arms and pulling him into a long overdue kiss …


	18. Just the Three of Us

**Chapter 18: Just the Three of Us ... **

Alistair returned Zevran's kiss with passion, leaving Valariya a bit flustered just watching the two of them. She'd forgotten how remarkably hot they looked together.

"Maker, I ached for you two for far too long," breathed Alistair, as he pulled Valariya into their embrace, kissing her just as passionately. "Promise you'll never leave me alone again like that?"

"I cannot foretell the future, my love, but I will promise to not leave your side willingly again," breathed Valariya as Alistair slowly kissed her neck. In the back of her mind, she feared this was a promise she may be forced to break one day, but for now she meant it sincerely.

"Ah, my dear sweet Alistair … mi amor … I promise I'll assassinate anything that tries to tear me from your side again," he said, with a mixture of passion and mischievousness.

Alistair took both of them by the hand and led them into the royal bedchamber. He then put the secret door back in place, and told the guard in the hall that he was not to be disturbed "under any circumstances." Alistair then barred the door just to be sure.

When he was finished he noted that both Valariya and Zevran were already completely naked, and were lying on the massively large bed, eying Alistair coyly.

"You seem a bit … overdressed … my dear Alistair," Zevran purred.

"Indeed. Quite overdressed. I think we should help him remedy that, don't you Zev?" Valariya chimed in.

Alistair began to blush as the two approached him and began removing his clothing, piece by piece.

"You would think you were still a virgin, the way you still blush so," said Zevran, as he began to run his hands over Alistair's now naked form. "Come, let us get a bit more comfortable. Standing on a hard, cold floor is no good for anyone, yes?"

Valariya and Zevran slowly backed Alistair towards the bed, until the back of his knees reached the edge of the bed. They then proceeded to push him down on the bed and he pushed himself back onto the pile of pillows and blankets.

Alistair sighed contentedly as he felt the hands of his lovers roam his naked form, his erection growing as their hands continued to move slowly lower. Zevran trailed hot kisses along Alistair's neck, down to his collar bone, down his muscled chest, stopping to lick and suckle on a nipple, before continuing on towards his navel and then lower.

At the same time, Valariya was kissing Alistair passionately, appreciative of his caresses on her face and body. While Zevran was an absolutely amazing lover, she had missed Alistair's strong, muscular physique and his tender, tentative touch.

Alistair moaned into Valariya's mouth when he felt Zevran's expert touch on his already aching erection. Zevran slowly sucked and licked, driving Alistair mad with ecstasy. Always the tease, Zevran kept taking Alistair to the edge, and then backed off, until Alistair was beyond frustrated and longed for release.

After once again denying the strong warrior release, Zevran heard Alistair growl in frustration, and suddenly Zevran found himself being pulled up and pushed down onto the bed, Alistair hovering over the elf, eyes full of lust and desire.

"That's quite enough of your teasing, _elf_," Alistair growled, descending on Zevran's lips with a searing kiss.

Gone was the shy, blushing Alistair and in his place was a man full of passion and need.

Apparently Alistair had been prepared for their lovemaking, as he snaked his hand under the pillows by Zevran's head and pulled out a small bottle of oil. He slicked his fingers with the oil and reached down to Zevran's more than willing entrance, slowly opening him to be ravished.

Alistair then slicked the oil on his erection and lined it up with Zevran's entrance, lifting the elf's legs over his shoulders. Alistair tried to give Zevran time to adjust, but his need was so great at this point he couldn't help hilting himself with the first thrust.

Zevran's body was wracked with a mix of pain and pleasure, something he enjoyed immensely. Slowly the pain abided, becoming pure pleasure. He grabbed a hold of his own erection and began to stroke himself in time with Alistair's hard, powerful thrusts. Zevran was so turned on by Alistair's newfound dominance he knew that neither of them would last very long.

They both found their release at nearly the same instant, crying out each other's name, wantonly spilling their seed. Alistair collapsed on top of Zevran, breathing heavily.

"Ahem," Valariya cleared her throat next to the two men. "What about me?"

Alistair looked up at Valariya sheepishly, blushing several shades of red. "I'm so sorry my dear, I … I was so blinded by lust I completely forgot."

"We will need to make it up to the poor woman, yes?" Zevran purred. Then looking at Valariya he asked, "What is your heart's desire, mi amor?"

The two men pulled Valariya into a tender embrace, focusing all their attention on her – kissing, licking, fondling. Valariya's head began to swim with desire as the two men she loved most in this world began to bring her to new heights of pleasure.

It took her time to find her voice, but she finally managed to say "… want … you … both. Inside me. Like that first night."

Alistair then pulled Valariya on top of him, so she was straddling his waist. He pulled her down into a searing kiss, while grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her already drenched womanhood. He thrust a couple more times before stilling, so Zevran could position himself behind Valariya.

Using the same oil, Zevran slowly and tenderly inserted fingers into Valariya's posterior, eliciting primal moans from her. He took his time making sure she was completely relaxed and ready for him. Alistair cupped Valariya's face and kissed her tenderly, passionately as Zevran began to ready himself to enter Valariya from behind.

Zevran worked his way in slowly, giving Valariya time to adjust. She, in turn, moaned her pleasure into Alistair's deepening kisses.

Soon, both men were within her, to the hilt. They gave her one more moment before beginning to thrust, finding a rhythm with each other. The two men, having been sated earlier, were now able to take their time with their beloved, and they drove her through several orgasms before their lust and need for release returned.

They began to increase their pace, thrusting harder, taking pleasure from Valariya's body, just as they had been giving it. Each orgasm for Valariya had been more intense than the previous and as the two men began to go faster and harder, she could feel her body building to an intense climax.

As Valariya crashed over the edge of the abyss, her body shuddered, and she clamped down on her lovers, helping them find their own release. They both spilled deep inside of her, flooding her with their warmth, extending her release.

When they all finally stilled, they collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. For a while they just held each other, catching their breaths.

Sometime later, Valariya sat up and looked at her two handsome lovers.

"I love you both so much. I am a lucky woman to have both of you in my life. You both have given me the strength to face the challenges of the past, and I know I can draw upon that strength no matter what we face in the future." She said, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"All three of us are lucky to have found each other, in the midst of all that chaos and madness," said Alistair tenderly. Zevran just nodded, agreeing with them both, but at a surprising loss for words.

"Just the three of us … together we can face anything," stated Valariya matter-of-factly, before lying down again between them, drifting off into a sound sleep.

"Hmm, yes, just the three of us …" mumbled Zevran sleepily, echoed by Alistair "Just the three of us, against the world."

**Epilogue:**

Alistair, Valariya and Zevran remained together at court for several years. However, fate conspired to tear them apart. Valariya headed off in search for a cure for the Grey Warden's Calling, while Zevran headed off to Antiva to face down the Crows once and for all. Alistair was left to rule Ferelden alone.

Their fates are as yet unknown … and may be told in a future story.

**Author's Note:**

It was fun to explore how a threesome dynamic with the Warden, Alistair and Zevran could have worked. I hope everyone reading this series enjoyed it. I would love some feedback and reviews. Hopefully I captured their personalities through the different adventures.


	19. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
